geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo's 6th Movie
Geo's 6th Movie is a 2013 American computer-animated comedy film and the sixth film of the Geo's World film series. It was directed by Geo G. The film was originally planned to be released on September 14, 2012, but was changed to July 28, 2013, June 21, 2013, and finally to May 3, 2013. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy, Toon Link, Gree Guy, Pingux2012 *Andrew Grey as Brody Guy *Tom Kenny as Green Bob, Galvin Sanucowki *Jessica Biel as Geo Girl *Tara Strong as Coraline, Sam *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo *John Ratzenberger as Dr. PBS *Moises Arias as Antonio *Chris Renaud as Gum *Wallace Shawn as Mr. Noso *John Leagsdurg as Himself *Michael Yarmush as Arthur Timothy Read *Oliver Grainger as D.W. Read *Bruce Dinsmore as Binky Barnes and David Read *Danil Brochu as Buster Baxter *Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky *Sonja Ball as Jane Read *Joanna Noyes as Grandma Thora *Tracy Braunstein as Katy Read Note: Lisa Simpson appears in her silent cameo appearance. Production Geo G. confirmed in 2010 that there would be an additional sequel to Geo's 1st Movie, Geo's 2nd Movie, Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie and Geo's 5th Movie. Geo stated, "There is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to going on a huge odyssey." At the Television Critics Association press tour in January 2011, Geo was asked if there would be a sixth film in the series. He replied, "Yes, we are making a Geo's 6th Movie now, and it will be out in the fall of 2012." The film was originally set to be released on September 14, 2012, but it was pushed to July 28, 2013, then it was pushed to June 21, 2013, and finally released on May 3, 2013 to avoid competition with Monsters University. In November 2012, it was reported that Pingux2012 will be the main antagonist of the film. The original plot was going to have Geo Guy and friends sucked into the Internet and finding out that they have to defeat Pingux2012 and Arthur Read, who have escaped from Internet Prision and plan to destroy 123 Geo's World, but that plot was changed and production was overhauled in September 2012, because Viacom stated it plagiarized the plot of Tj's World: Modem Mayhem (also released in 2013). The first final release poster was taken down immediately by Disney and Pixar because it too also plagiarized Modem Mayhem ''as well. Marketing Taglines *Saving the world will be hard. *The ''Geo's World saga continues. *From the makers of Toy Story 3 and Finding Nemo comes the sequel. The 5th one. Trailers A teaser trailer was released on May 30, 2012, and was attached to the films Brave, Ice Age: Continental Drift, and Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. '' Two more trailers were produced, with the first being released on November 2, 2012, and the second being released on March 19, 2013. Release Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Columbia Pictures, the film was scheduled to be released in theaters on July 28, 2013. but it was pushed back to June 21, 2013, and finally released on May 3, 2013, to avoid competition with ''Monsters University. Home media Geo's 6th Movie was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on September 7, 2013. Soundtrack Coming soon! Spin-off On September 2011, Disney and Pixar announced a spin-off film of the Geo's World series, focusing on Geo's friends. It was confirmed on May 2, 2012, that it will be released sometime in 2014. On September 2012, Disney announced a new title for the film – Geo's Friends. It is set to be released on November 28, 2014. Sequel Gallery Posters geos-sixth-movie-logo.jpg|Teaser Logo 1 20130324204828!Geos6movie.jpg|Teaser Poster Geos6movie.jpg|Teaser Poster with a June 2013 release date Geo's 6th Movie Theatrical release poster.jpg|Original final release poster #1, which was taken down for plagiarizing the poster for Tj's World: Modem Mayhem geoguy7000.png Geos6thmovieteaser.png|Final release poster #1 Screenshots Coming soon! Other disney_geosworld.jpg|The Walt Disney Pictures logo with Geo's World-style font (which is used in many other Geo's World films) and yellow sparkles over the castle Trivia *This is the second Geo's World film to not be released in December, the first one being Geo's 4th Movie. Category:Films